Because
by joyincreation
Summary: Because I just can't stand to see them not together, most probably a one shot for now because of time issues, Lit, but have you guys really seen me write anything else?


**Because**

A/N: Wow for a girl who hates one shots I sure do a lot of them huh? So we left off right when Jess said 'I love you', well frankly I think she should have said something, so guess what she's going to say something because when someone says I love you you should say something back no matter what it is.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Why?" Rory shouted at Jess' retreating back.

Jess froze where he was about half way in between Rory and his car. "Why what?" He asked just loud enough so she could hear not even looking over his should for fear of what she might look like, he couldn't see the hate that was probably in her eyes he just couldn't.

"You said you loved me I want to know why," Rory said walking slowly toward him.

"You don't want to know," Jess said finally turning.

"Yes, I do," Rory whispered still walking closer.

"Because it wasn't that I could do more, it's that I had to," Jess said quietly just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"What?" Rory asked confused by what he meant, then it came back to her the night she tutored him.

"Because you yelled at me on the phone even though you didn't know for sure it was me, because you blush when ever someone compliments you, because we both knew that Dean would have ate what ever that was, because I've read the fountain head so many times I think I could recite to you right now, because I'm guessing you've read Hemmingway too, because you have a crazy mother who's in love with my uncle and that's just plain weird when you think about it, because you chose Yale, because you were grinning when you hear I looked it up, because you made me want to look it up, because I was actually studying toward the end, because I waited on the bus for an hour after you left contemplating whether or not I should go, because I think that if I had explained you would have understood why I left, because Lily asked me who the girl I kept a picture of was, because I wasn't afraid to tell her the girl I'm in love with, because Sasha said she could see it in me sometimes when I thought no one was watching, because I must have thought about how I would tell you a million times and this is nothing like I thought, because you tuck you hair behind you ear when your nervous, because I honestly don't think I would have hated Dean if he hadn't been with you, because I would be the Luke to your Lorelai even if I had to wait all those years to get you, but mainly just because no matter what I do, I always come back to you…and I just realized how stupid that sounds," Jess ranted almost like he was a Gilmore and then turned to leave again.

"Jess," Rory whispered wanting him to come back.

"Rory?" Jess questioned.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because everything, except you, pointed to me leaving, I was failing high school, I couldn't take you to prom, Luke was going to kick me out, Jimmy had just shown up and I never got to know him, you know what its like not to have a dad but at least you got to know who yours was all mine ever was, was a name," Jess said turning back to look at her this time with some hope.

"You're right I would have understood…I still do," Rory whispered taking a step toward him.

"I didn't tell you because I know you, you would have looked sad and said you understood but then I would have stayed, I would have done anything you wanted me to do, but eventually I would have still had to do it, I needed to see him and what he gave me up for," Jess said taking a step.

"You could have gotten a GED," Rory said taking another step.

"I still can," Jess whispered taking the last step.

"Luke would have let you stay…he misses you," Rory said putting her hands on his forearms.

"No he doesn't," Jess said putting his hands on her back.

"I can see it when ever someone mentions you, or even something that reminds us of you, he looks kind of far away like he's lost something…then again he did lose something…he lost you," Rory said leaning in to his touch.

"I love you," Jess whispered pulling her flush against him.

"I've loved you since you left," Rory whispered closing the final gap between them…hopefully forever.

A/N: So what do you think, was it deep because that was what I was aiming for, was it at least sweet because if I don't have that then what do I have?


End file.
